The Wolf Den Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2018
20:49-43 xB 20:49-50 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:49-50 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:50-29 is it worth going to practice clarinet 20:51-04 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 20:51-34 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 20:51-44 I gotta go 20:51-47 byeeeeeeeeeeee 20:51-51 ~ Dragonarrow5767 has left the chat ~ 20:54-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:57-10 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:58-00 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:58-04 so how are y'all 20:58-30 just working on some pages and blogs 21:00-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:00-21 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-24 o/ 21:00-52 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 21:01-00 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 21:01-20 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 21:01-55 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:01-57 o/ 21:02-07 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:02-46 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:02-48 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 21:03-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:04-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:09-16 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:09-47 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:10-09 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:10-13 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:10-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:11-03 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 21:14-30 ~ EchoTheGekko has joined the chat ~ 21:14-34 o/ 21:15-20 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:16-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:16-12 hi echo 21:16-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:16-39 o/ 21:16-47 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:18-34 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 21:18-38 Heyo! 21:19-24 o/ 21:21-45 If I were to make coding guides do I make a page for it or put it on my blog? 21:23-20 blog 21:23-31 ok 21:23-33 thanks 21:24-10 ~ Sandwing 101 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-12 ~ Sandwing 101 has left the chat ~ 21:26-37 ~ ForestFire28 has left the chat ~ 21:29-20 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:29-51 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:30-14 /me pokes Windy 21:30-29 /me awakes! 21:30-32 :O 21:31-26 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:31-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:32-09 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 21:32-25 feather's magic 21:32-31 :3 21:32-41 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 21:32-42 wow 21:33-08 I have magic touch powers 21:33-12 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 21:33-13 woosh 21:33-21 Hey guys its me 21:33-27 o/ 21:37-23 Hey echo do you play smash bros 21:38-04 yes why 21:38-56 did you see the trailer yesterday 21:39-04 I mean direct 21:39-11 no 21:39-29 woah 21:39-30 I saw it 21:39-33 just searched it 21:39-56 I wont spoil it for you 21:40-28 ok 21:40-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:41-01 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:41-57 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:42-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:42-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:43-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:48-05 Did I kill it.